Dragonball: Start of Z
by FoolsGil
Summary: A mini series re-imagining of the Saiyan Saga. Old friends in a whole new light, and intense battles that will shake you cold, await.


Chapter One:

Redux

It was May 25th of the year 760, midnight. In a secluded clearing within a forest, was a small family consisting of an ordinary family that is anything but. In a superficial sense, there was the husband, his wife, and their child. But underneath that layer was something remarkable.

Son Goku, martial artist extraordinaire, who's saved the world from some form of tyranny at least three times before he turned 18. He is still the same wide-eyed simple child as before, but taller, and in love, with-

-His wife Chi Chi, a martial artist as well, royalty of the Gyu Mao empire, daughter of the former tyrant now peacemaker Ox King. She stood tall stroking her husband's arm as-

-their child, future scholar Son Gohan played. Today is the young boy's third birthday, and he was going to get something that people can only dream of.

A wish that will come true.

oOoOo

"Goku, are you sure about this?" wondered Chi Chi. She along with Goku watched as their darling child danced playfully around the seven glowing spheres they gathered as a family for the past month. Goku, still in newlywed mode, wrapped his arm around Chi Chi's side, a smile on his face as Chi Chi laid her head on Goku's shoulder.

"When I was a kid..." Goku started. "All I wanted was food, Grandpa, and a good fight. But now I want to give Gohan anything he wants..." He turned to his dear, concern crept on his face. "T-that's not weird, is it?"

"Of course not!" Chi Chi replied, kissing Goku's neck lightly. "It's normal to want to give the world to your children. You won't believe how Father used to spoil me...But what if something bad happens, and we can't wish it away for a year?" It was a valid consideration. It's been four years since there has been any sight of Piccolo.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Goku laughed. "I'm the world's strongest man after all. I can handle anything, even Piccolo's return."

* * *

In a different area of the woods, Unknown to the happy family was a tiny, weak evil, but evil nonetheless. An hour prior to the Son Family's trek into the forest, a demon wishing for a better life broke out of the demon realm, and came upon Earth. It was a pink, pudgy, imp of a demon with eyes like a fly, relatively unremarkable...until it eats enough bodies and grows stronger. The tiny demon is Ozotto, and after centuries of being a lowly trickster demon with barely any food for himself, he fled. While consuming the local squirrels and birds of the forest, very slowly but quite surely getting stronger, he found a bright light within the darkness of the woods. Getting closer and closer, he found a cleared surrounding with three humans, and a giant green dragon. All thoughts of consumption were now extinguished...

* * *

**WHAT IS YOUR WISH? SPEAK ONE AND ONLY ONE. **

The dragon Shenron was beyond anything the boy of three ever did see, and he sees his father break the laws of physics before lunch everyday. As his mouth was agape in awe, he lost his balance and fell on his little tush, still staring at the dragon in disbelief.

"Goku, this is frightening Gohan!" Chi Chi whispered almost hysterically, her nails starting to pierce Goku's flesh on his wrist. "Get rid of Shenron!" Goku nodded, intending to do so.

"Son, make your wish." Goku said, eyes meeting his son's. "Anything you want in the world, and it's yours." At this, Gohan smiled.

"Can I wish for a baby brother?" A flush of red seeped from Chi Chi's pores as she buried her face into her laughing husband's arm.

"Gohan, that is a wish within _my_ power." Goku chuckled. "How about wishing for something I can't do?" Those words alone gave the most evil eye Chi Chi can muster, but it just made him laugh harder.

Gohan stared back at the giant dragon. It stared back to him. It shimmered in the night sky with such majesty. Gohan knew what he wanted.

"Mr. Dragon! I wish for my own dragon friend!" The shock of the wish itself paused any words of dissent and froze Chi Chi in place. Shenron's eyes slowly started to glow...On the opposite end of the forest, sleeping soundly, was a purple dragon. Though it was a baby at only three human years, it was the size of a small burro, and ten times as strong. In an instant this young dragon disappeared from its nest and appeared before the young Son Gohan, sleep unaffected, until-before Chi Chi's cries to stop-Gohan latched to the dragon as tightly as possible. Waking up, the dragon cooed in its little dragon voice and snuggled it's head on Gohan's neck, tickling him.

"Yay!" shouted Gohan. "I'm gonna name you Icarus!" The way Icarus cooed sounded like he would enjoy that name very much. As Chi Chi started to frantically argue with Goku about bringing a dragon into the house, Shenron reverberated its goodbye, and slowly disappeared. Before the Fourth Star Ball escaped, amidst Chi Chi's cries for order, Goku jumped high into the air and grabbed his grandfather's keepsake, with a smile.

oOoOo

"Is something the matter Daddy? Gohan asked. With Gohan riding on Icarus, and Chi Chi on the Nimbus, they were only waiting for Goku, who was staring out at the clearing they were in.

Goku was a bit in thought, pondering the evil signature he sensed in the forest shortly after Shenron's summon. Goku knew if he was a child, he'd have already hunted and killed the creature, but having children changed things. Goku haven't regretted his actions against evil in the past, but after bringing life into the world after taking a couple dozen, caused Goku to ponder the measure of a life, and the idea of mercy. The evil creature within the forest didn't try to hurt him and his family, and Goku doubted it could hurt anyone, save for any creatures in the forest it would likely eat to survive, so live and let live.

The imp demon hadn't moved from his space for over an hour, processing the things he did see, unknowing of how lucky he truly was, spoke in a childish roar. "I, Ozotto, will eat that dragon!"

* * *

At that precise moment, quadrillion upon millions of miles away on a Jupiter sized planet, were three warriors. They were bleeding, badly battered, and bruised, and two of three were chowing down on what seemed to be a sentient bug man. The short one, who's styled his hair to make himself seem taller, had a horrid demeanor as he stared at the night sky, the large bald one had a goofy expression as he was an arm of the dead Bug Man, savoring the taste, and the one with an obscene amount of large hair was very depressed looking as he tore a piece of leg skin from the Bug Man. It was so tough and stringy and 'gamey', that he almost gagged. The pieces that fell from his mouth hit the ground at a quickened pace and left prints from the ground where they landed.

"Vegeta, this is just too much. Even for us." the large haired warrior whispered. At this, Vegeta, the short one, grunted, but continued to look up at the sky. The warrior looked to the big fellow and continued pleading. "Nappa, tell him."

"I wouldn't say more, Raditz." Nappa chuckled. "He's not in the mood." Raditz ignored this advise though-Vegeta was never in the mood though.

"That lizard Freeza has given us three years to wipe this planet. I'd be back in two, with Kakarot!" Raditz said, as he did many times before. Vegeta looked away from his nights to lock eyes with the peon . Nappa took another bite, watching Raditz get bolder.

"He's on Earth, Vegeta, waiting. We can use him on this planet. Surely!" Raditz slowly started speaking, breathing turning to sharp gasps as Vegeta stated to walk slowly towards him. "The gravity here, is five times Planet Vegeta's...The weakest power level for the warriors here is over 5,000 and the highest clock in at 20,000! This guy"-Raditz pointed at the carcass-"Almost killed you, if we hadn't stepped in...And we were forbidden to use the moon because Freeza wants this place to be a sold with fully operational equipment and still standing buildings. Oh, and he didn't mention there are three moons, leaving us to work in the day.. or the rare moonless nights! We can't beat this alo-

By the time Vegeta punched Raditz in his gut, he was already in within distance towards Raditz, giving off the impression he was listening patently, to relax the long-winded warrior until Vegeta couldn't take any more. Raditz dropped to his knees, as the already treated wounds on his body opened up and oozed blood in protest to the pain. Vegeta hits far harder than the Bug Man.

"Do you have any idea of what Saiyan pride is, you stupid fool?" Vegeta wearily whispered as Raditz held his stomach and mouth, trying not to vomit. Nappa started to snicker, and tore off the head of the Bug Man, and started squeezing on the skull to crack it open. "Stand up." Vegeta spat in contempt. Once Raditz creakily stood up, Vegeta edged another viscous blow to Raditz' gut.

He knees buckled, but he did not fall. Satisfied, Vegeta opted out of not beating Raditz to death for his cowardice, choosing instead to give him a semblance of mentoring.

"If I hear about your brother again, I will end you. Now listen..." Vegeta walked away from Raditz and looked to Nappa, who stood up to attention, squeezing the Bug Man skull with one palm. "You may be a third class warrior, but you are still Saiyan. Understand?" Live, fight, and die like a Saiyan. Nothing else matters." Raditz weakly but vigorously nodded his head. Vegeta relaxed and once again looked back up at the night sky. The rules to live like a Saiyan were all his own. Being the few left of an extinct prideful species, and royalty at that will cause you to make it up as you went along..

"Freeza thinks it will take three years to conquer this planet? We will crush it in one." He looked to his waiting warriors. "Induced sleep, 20 minutes for every 24 hours we work. We watch out for the moon. The ones who turn will be disgraced with their tail removed. Understood?"

"Yes Vegeta!." Raditz and Nappa shouted. Vegeta grunted, and started walking towards the carcass, and as Nappa drank the fluid from the skull, Vegeta tore off the entire torso.

"You guys can have the rest." Vegeta whispered as he went to sit alone, leaving Raditz and Nappa with meager fixings.

* * *

_October 12th, 761_

_I feel so inferior._

_I am supposed to be the great Demon King reborn...yet I don't feel that way...I've been alive for eight years and I haven't taken a single innocent's life, or taken a portion of the world for my own, or anything. I don't even hunger for meat! I only need water and sunlight, like a plant._

_My anger and hatred for Son Goku hasn't waned over the years. On the contrary. As it's my only link to my father, my feelings toward my greatest rival has only darkened with age. But it has been five years since I lost to him. I've been developing a new technique to surprise that monkey bastard, but I've been having a sort of mental block...After all this time, I still haven't perfected my Demon's Light Technique..._

_Is it fear holding me from perfection?_

_Am I afraid of Son Goku?_

_No._

_No, never. I'm just..._

_Wait._

_What is this heavy pressure of evil I'm sensing?_

oOoOoOo

"Who the hell are you?" the demon Piccolo Jr. gruffly replied as he turned around to meet...himself, apparently. The doppelganger looked just like him. He wore the same white turban and cloak, purple slacks and elf shoes, hiding his muscular and alien green body.

"...I'm you. What are you stupid or something?" the other Piccolo laughed heartily. Before the real Piccolo could ponder how he was rudely insulted, the other Piccolo's body started to form, and shift, and blend, until 'Piccolo' became 'Son Goku'.

"Who am I now? You only get three guesses." 'Goku's' face had his positively goofy expression, but his evil intent were ever present. Piccolo's bottom lip trembled at the audacity of his rival being mocked by some jester.

"Show me your true form or be destroyed!" Piccolo slowly articulated, energy forming within his his right arm. With a smirk, the copycat's body started to shimmer and form, and grow, until he showed his true form..

**...Pink**

-He towered over Piccolo easily. At the top of his skull were two black nubs that pointed out on opposite ends. The horns were still growing it seemed. He had dark red bloodshot eyes, and his smile only spoke of one word: Chaos.

**...Mauve**

-He was built like a football player. Broad shoulders, muscles rippled and threaten to rupture your eyes just for looking at them. Abs and biceps were gorgeous. He seemed to have armor plating, and there was a rigid plating that covered his back up to above his head like it was a cloak with the hood removed.

**...Jade**

-His lower body was the most inhuman. At the bottom of his were toes so long and slimy and involuntarily moving they can be likened to tentacles. His tail was only slightly longer than him, and on the edge was a stinger like a scorpion. This bastard is bad news. Piccolo knew that immediately.

"Greetings, son of Piccolo." the monster whispered sweetly. Piccolo was taken aback at this.

"You know of my father?"

"Of course!" the monster said, all smiles. "Though he wasn't a true demon in my people's eyes, his attempts at committing genocide upon this planet are folklore stories told to us as children. He is someone worthy of respect and admiration." Piccolo grunted at this. How dare he point out The Demon King Piccolo, and by extension himself, were not true demons?

"How do you know Son Goku?" Piccolo asked, crossing his arms to his chest.

"He was the first human I saw, one year ago, when I was so weak I could barely suck the marrow from the bones of an Earth Squirrel." the monster pointed out. "I learned his name and other things when I grew strong enough to hunt for humans. Many of them were martial artists. Consuming them, I learned of their skills and memories, and slowly I pieced together Son Goku. Everything else, I learned while watching the television set.

"Television?"

"Yes." the monster said. "Such a fascinating device. Once I, Ozotto, become this world's ruler, I will have a television in every room!" At once, Piccolo suddenly had the urge to dry heave at what was said. Slight concern showed on Ozotto's face "What's wrong Junior? You look pale-"

"Shut the hell up!" Piccolo roared, anger building, he got into a stance, ready to fight. "This is my world! MINE! I won't let some ugly pink freak like you have it."

Ozotto was silent for a minute, but then, placed his hands hips on his laughed heartily while Piccolo gnashed his teeth. Eventually, Ozotto calmed down, and his eyes locked with Piccolo.

"I am beyond anything you can even imagine, but I am not here to fight. I want you to join me." Piccolo said nothing, energy forming within both his arms, as he left his fighting stance. Ozotto didn't notice anything amiss, so he continued.

"I know that it takes more than just grit to rule this planet. You need brains. I need an adviser, an overseer who will keep me in check and prevent me from doing something completely stupid.

"Is that right?" Piccolo said, chuckling.

"Of course. Humans are delicious. If I'm not careful, I could cause genocide because of my stomach." Ozotto smiled. "But an advisor? Who can oversee the operation, make sure the the humans are well fed, fattened up and happy, and make sure that I don't eat them all in one go...I can't do this alone, and your reward for joining me as such will be worth it."

"Like how?"

"Like having Son Goku as your personal plaything." Ozotto grinned as Piccolo grinned, unaware of the danger. "I can gift wrap him just for you. Kill him right there, kill him later, humilate him, whatever you want! And when you're done, there is his wife and child too..." Ozotto laughed as the grin on Piccolo's face turned into a grimace. "Fine, just Son Goku then. How about it, Junior? You're weak, but smart. And your father was a prophet of evil, giving you the right to stand at my side. Together nothing will overcome us. Now, what do you say?" Ozotto held his hand out as a handshake, beckoning to him. In response Piccolo brought out both his hands, and fired. Ozotto's eyes widened at this sudden attack-there was no chance to defend. The resulting explosion picked up the dust and it expanded outwards.

"You lost me at 'ruler.'" Piccolo laughed, putting his hands down. staring at the dust. "Yep. You truly are an idiot. What else did you thi-" Piccolo was then at a lost for words. As the dust dissipated, the shadow of the future Demon King became easier to see.

And the smile never left his face.

End of Chapter One

Power Levels because I like them.

Age 760

Bug Man-20,000

Vegeta-15,000

Nappa-4,000

Raditz-900

Goku-300-suppressed

Age 761

Ozotto-1,500

Goku-325-suppressed

Piccolo-302-suppressed

* * *

The picture of Ozotto I was using for reference- zatuxa-admin. / images/2026/ozotto. jpg(add http and get rid of the spaces only) I did use creative license on parts like his toes to make him creepier.


End file.
